<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una disculpa by The_Hawk_Eye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655760">Una disculpa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye'>The_Hawk_Eye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Self-Esteem Issues, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawk observó a Demetri en la distancia. Volvían a ser amigos, pero las cosas distaban mucho de estar bien entre ellos. Había una conversación pendiente y una disculpa. Hawk quería dejar entre ellos las cosas claras y evitar futuros malentendidos, pero no sabía cómo empezar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri &amp; Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una disculpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los títulos no son mi fuerte y nunca lo serán, pero lo intento.</p><p>Bueno, mi primer fic de ellos. La verdad es que quería que arreglasen las cosas desde la primera temporada y, aunque me ha gustado la nota con la que ha terminado la temporada, es insuficiente. Necesito que hablen, necesito más. Y bueno, este es mi intento para ello.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawk observó a Demetri en la distancia. Volvían a ser amigos, pero las cosas distaban mucho de estar bien entre ellos. Había una conversación pendiente y una disculpa. Hawk quería dejar entre ellos las cosas claras y evitar futuros malentendidos, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Cualquier momento parecía propicio para hablar y, al mismo tiempo, era el peor momento para ello. Las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta y era incapaz de pronunciar simple “lo siento”. Todo sería más fácil si Demetri se lanzase, a él siempre se le habían dado bien las palabras, pero no lo hacía. Habían vuelto a su antigua amistad sin problemas.</p><p>Hawk no lo podía soportar.</p><p>¿Por qué Demetri lo estaba haciendo todo tan fácil? Hawk no se lo merecía. Hawk se merecía incómodos silencios y frías miradas. Se merecía suplicar y pedir perdón hasta quedarse sin voz. ¿Por qué Demetri tenía que ser tan bueno? ¿Por qué le había aceptado con tanta facilidad? ¿Por qué le había acogido de nuevo en su vida? ¿Por qué compartía sus cómics y tiempo con él?</p><p>Hawk no lo merecía.</p><p>- Tenemos que hablar -dijo aquella tarde mientras estaban leyendo un cómic que se acaban de comprar juntos.</p><p>- ¿Ahora? -preguntó sin entender la seriedad del momento-. ¿No podríamos terminar primero?</p><p>Demetri puso el cómic entre ellos y, durante un instante, Hawk dudó. Si volvían a aquella lectura, no sería capaz de hacerlo después. Tendía que ser en ese mismo instante.</p><p>- Te… -intentó decir mirando fijamente a Demetri.</p><p>Sus ojos se pasearon por su rostro de rasgos algo infantiles. Sus ojos oscuros no le devolvían la mirada, aún estaban centrados en el estúpido cómic. Hawk se lo quitó con un rápido movimiento.</p><p>- ¡Es importante!</p><p>- Vale, vale -dijo Demetri con la frente fruncida y tono molesto-. ¿De qué quieres hablar que es tan importante como para interrumpir una magnífica y agradable lectura? -preguntó con tono ofendido.</p><p>Hawk abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido escapó de ella. Estaba bloqueado. Las palabras que antes había preparado, se habían esfumado de su mente. A diferencia de Demetri, a él no se le daba nada bien hablar en general. Siempre se ponía nervioso y era incapaz de pronunciar tres palabras seguidas. Siempre dudaba de lo que iba a decir. Un gran defecto que no había conseguido arreglar en Cobra Kai, aunque su sensei, Johnny, le había ayudado a mejorar un poco, seguía dándole vergüenza su incapacidad para articular sus ideas.</p><p>- Si no vas a decir nada, quiero seguir leyendo.</p><p>Demetri intentó cogerle el cómic, pero Hawk fue más rápido. Las capacidades físicas de Demetri habían mejorado, pero Hawk seguía siendo muy superior en ese aspecto. Se apartó a tiempo de esconderlo tras su espalda. Demetri bufó sin decir nada y volvió a intentarlo. Demetri no era imbécil, aunque a veces le gustase aparentarlo mientras hablaba sin ningún tipo de filtro delante de cualquier persona. Debía de intuir que Hawk quería hablar de algo serio y necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas. Hawk casi había olvidado lo frustrante que podía ser hablar con él.</p><p>- ¡Olvídate del maldito cómic!  -gritó sin pensar que se encontraban en un parque público y había gente a su alrededor-. ¡Estoy intentando disculparme joder!</p><p>Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, Hawk se quedó congelado. No era así como quería hacer las cosas. Miró a su alrededor y vio a algunas personas que se habían girado para ver qué ocurría. Fue entonces muy consciente de su apariencia, su aspecto de macarra, al lado de Demetri. Cualquiera podría hacerse una idea equivocada. De repente, Demetri empezó a reírse y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.</p><p>- ¿De qué te estás disculpando?</p><p>Al ver a Demetri tan despreocupado, las miradas desaparecieron.</p><p>- ¿Cómo que de qué? -preguntó indignado-. De todo lo que ha pasado con Cobra Kai: los insultos, las peleas, las humillaciones, el… brazo -concluyó con un hilo de voz-. Lo siento.</p><p>Demetri suspiró a su lado. No parecía cómodo.</p><p>- No hace falta…</p><p>- Sí hace falta -le interrumpió-. Me he comportado como un imbécil.</p><p>Demetri abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente para matizar y encontrar una palabra más adecuada para él, pero en el último momento decidió no decir nada. Algo que Hawk agradeció.</p><p>- Lo siento por todo. He sido injusto y cruel, he renegado de todo lo que nos unía, de quien era -de repente no podía dejar de hablar.</p><p>Hawk siempre se había odiado a sí mismo por ser débil, por tener miedo constantemente de todo y todos. Se odiaba por la forma en la que siempre se hacia pequeño frente a otros y permitía que le pisoteasen. Odiaba su asqueroso labio, la forma en la que resaltaba y todo el mundo se fijaba en él. Odiaba la forma en la que el mundo le miraba y se preguntaba qué estaba mal en su cara. Odiaba su cuerpo enclenque. Odiaba su cara, su eterna expresión de tristeza. Odiaba no ser capaz de hablar, de expresarse en público. Odiaba tener que luchar por ser invisible para que nadie se fijase en él y le dejasen vivir en paz. Odiaba vivir aterrorizado mientras Demetri se empeñaba en no parar de hablar y atraer la atención de otros. Odiaba la forma en la que Miguel no se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Odiaba como Demetri siempre presentaba sus trabajos sin miedo. Odiaba ser tan pequeño e insignificante junto a Demetri. Odiaba saber que era prescindible para todo el mundo. Odiaba el saber que Demetri podía irse con otros compañeros en el momento que quisiese. Odiaba tener un mundo tan pequeño. Odiaba arrastra a Demetri a su minúsculo universo. Hawk odiaba muchas cosas de sí mismo.</p><p>En Cobra Kai encontró algo. Johnny le dio algo, un objetivo al que aferrarse para cambiar, una táctica. Y Hawk se perdió. Dejó de ser el niño del labio raro, el que no sabía hablar ni era capaz de enfrentarse a nada. Hawk se sintió poderoso y se avergonzó de su pasado, en el que incluyó a la única persona que jamás se fue de su lado. Hawk quiso ser alguien que no era. Seguía odiando muchas cosas de sí mismo, pero nadie más las veía. Hawk seguía viendo su horrendo labio, pero nadie más lo hacía. Hawk seguía siendo un cobarde, pero nadie más lo percibía. Hawk seguía siendo incapaz de hablar con claridad, pero no lo necesitaba. Demetri, su rechazo comprensible por aquella nueva persona, le destrozó. Y vio en su rechazo, el reflejo de lo que siempre había sido.</p><p>Y Kreese cogió toda aquella ira, todo aquel odio y le marcó un camino a seguir, y Hawk lo recorrió sin cuestionarse nada. No quería pensar en el hecho de que se seguía odiado y había perdido a la primera chica con la que había salido, una buena chica y una preciosidad. Tampoco quiso pensar que había perdido a un amigo de toda la vida, la persona más importante en su vida, y no había servido de nada porque el odio seguía ahí. Y lo canalizó de la única forma que Cobra Kai le estaba enseñando, con los puños y una agresividad que le ayudaba a olvidar que seguía siendo pequeño e insignificante.</p><p>En algún momento Hawk se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, que cada decisión que tomaba era un error y no servía para apaciguar su odio, todo lo contrario. Romperle el brazo a Demetri fue una respuesta a su propia inseguridad y a la certeza de saber que no era nadie. Con Johnny se sentía apreciado incluso en sus fracasos, pero con Kreese sentía que nada era suficiente y que estaba al borde de un precipicio en el que podría caer en cualquier momento. Y se aferró con más vehemencia a aquello que debía de haberle dado consuelo. Se aferró a Kreese y Cobra Kai, se aferró con la misma intensidad que Tori a quien consideraba su compañera de viaje en aquella nueva etapa. Pero sólo encontraba más odio, más asco hacia sí mismo.</p><p>Aquella noche en la casa de Sam, vio el caos y el dolor a su alrededor. Había hecho daño a Miguel, había ido en contra de su propio amigo y compañero. Había aterrorizado a antiguos compañeros y los había abandonado. Había ido en contra de un grupo de personas sin ninguna razón y los había querido humillar, aún sabiendo el dolor que ello provocaba. Y con quien más se había ensañado, a quien más dolor había querido provocar, era a Demetri.</p><p>A su mejor amigo, con quien había compartido todos sus secetros.</p><p>La persona más importante de su vida y que había llegado a ser su universo.</p><p>Demetri, la persona a la que más había querido y que seguía siendo la más importante.</p><p>Hawk notó como su pecho subía y bajaba sin control. Le costaba respirar. Fijó su mirada en Demetri quien se le devolvía acuosa, casi como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar. De repente se le echó encima y le abrazó.</p><p>- Yo también lo siento.</p><p>De repente se dio cuenta de que no había parado de hablar. Hawk se había metido tanto en sí mismo, en todo lo que le quería decir, que no había parado de hablar en ningún momento. En cualquier otro momento, con cualquier otra persona se habría muerto de la vergüenza, pero no con Demetri, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Se lo merecía.</p><p>Demetri se merecía saber la verdad.</p><p>- Yo también siento haberle contado a todo el mundo tus secretos -dijo sin separarse de él-. Y haberte estampado contra el cristal y haber querido humillarte…</p><p>Todo aquello eran minucias. Nada de aquello tenía importancia. Hawk se lo había buscado. Sin embargo, Demetri se disculpó también con él.</p><p>- Jamás pensé que pudieses… -Demetri parecía perdido y sin palabras por primera vez en su vida-. Me has dejado sin palabras -sonrió.</p><p>- Como si eso fuese posible.</p><p>Demetri rompió el abrazo y Hawk se sintió expuesto. Se había sentido tan bien entre sus brazos, acogido por ellos. Pero alargar el contacto habría sido raro y habría provocado el enfrentarse a algo inexplorado para ambos, a atreverse a recorrer una nueva senda que a Hawk le aterrorizaba. En los últimos días había empezado a comprender muchas cosas, se había dado tiempo para pensar en lo que Cobra Kai había significado para él y lo que había sentido cada vez que Demetri había intentado un acercamiento, antes de aquella fiesta. Hawk se había propuesto ser más valiente y eso significaba hablar con Demetri y disculparse por todo lo que le había hecho, pero eso sólo había sido el primer paso. Había mucho que hacer, pero ya había dado el primer paso y se sentía bien, liberado.</p><p>- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? -propuso Demetri-. Necesito un lugar en el que relajarme después de este momento tan… intenso, a falta de una palabra más precisa. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que me habías dejado sin palabras y aquí estoy, sin una palabra para describirnos ahora mismo.</p><p>Hawk sonrió. Hawk había hablado demasiado y necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Seguramente Demetri también necesitase tiempo para pensar en todo lo que le había dicho. Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar. El que Demetri fuese capaz de aliviar el ambiente, era una bendición.</p><p>- Quiero que sepas, antes de que se rompa esta atmósfera de sinceridad y franqueza, que te perdoné el mismo instante que volviste a mi lado.</p><p>Hawk le sonrió de forma torpe.</p><p>- Ahora quiero que me perdones tú también, hice cosas reprobables y esparcí intimidades que juré llevarme a la tumba.</p><p>- La verdad es que me lo merecí.</p><p>- Una promesa es una promesa, y como caballero y paladín que me considero, no debería haberlo hecho.</p><p>- Yo también te he perdonado.</p><p>- Y ahora podemos seguir caminando como si no nos hubiésemos sacado el corazón ahora mismo. Todo normal y bien.</p><p>- ¿Quieres parar de hablar?</p><p>- Sabes que no puedo, es mi mayor virtud y mi mayor defecto.</p><p>De repente, Demetri movió la mano con rapidez, Hawk pensó que iba a coger el cómic, por lo que no hizo nada. Sin embargo, las intenciones de Demetri no eran sólo las de coger el cómic que le quitó, sino también la de cogerle la mano con fuerza. En el pasado, Hawk le habría empujado y preguntado si se había vuelto loco, y la vergüenza no le dejaría respirar; pero él ya no era esa persona. Quería ser más valiente, y en ese instante significaba cerrar sus dedos alrededor de su mano y seguir caminando.</p><p>Sonrió ampliamente sin darse cuenta, se sentía bien. Caminar junto a Demetri se sentía bien, no había odio, ni vergüenza, no se sentía pequeño ni insignificante. Se sentía feliz.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La verdad es que esto ha salido de la nada, estaba preparando otro fic y, de repente, me vino esta idea y lo dejé todo a un lado. Espero que les haya gustado. Si es así, comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos.</p><p>Link a my tumblr de escritora: <a href="https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>